Propylene ethylene copolymers are useful for the production of pipes.
When small diameter pipes are needed, limited wall thickness of the pipe is desirable. However, when the wall thickness becomes small, the pipe could become brittle; thus, it is necessary to use a material having high impact resistance.
It is desirable to provide a propylene-based composition that provides impact resistance to pipes. It is further desirable that the impact resistance is achieved at low temperatures.